A perspective view of a connection terminal for a conventional electronic-component-housing package (hereinafter also simply referred to as package) is shown in FIG. 5A. A perspective view of a package with the connection terminal is shown in FIG. 5B. In these drawings, 101 denotes a flat-plate member comprising ceramic, 102 denotes an upright-wall member comprising ceramic, 103 denotes a metallized layer forming a line conductor, and 104 denotes a lead terminal comprising copper wire and extending through the upright-wall member 102.
As shown in FIG. 5B, the connection terminals are attached to an attachment 106a provided on a sidewall 106 of the package. Electrodes of a semiconductor element 107 and portions of the lead terminals 104 placed inside the package are electrically connected to each other with bonding wires 105 (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-115554, for example).
In the above conventional package, however, the bonding wires 105 connecting the lead terminals 104 and the electrodes of the semiconductor element 107 are long. This leads to a problem that some resistance loss often occurs because of the resistances of the bonding wires 105, even if the lead terminals 104 are made to extend through the package from the outside to the inside thereof.
Hence, it has been desired that an electronic-component-housing package and an electronic device be provided in which the resistance loss occurring at connections with connection lines, such as bonding wires, is reduced.